Falling in love: A Tokio Hotel fanfiction
by DogwoodTreesAndBumblebees
Summary: Written around the song by Landon Pigg. A Bill Kaulitz Fanfiction about What happends when you walk into a coffee shop and fall in love. rewritten and reposted from "Story Songs


**This was originally part of the collection of fictions called "Story songs." But now it is its on story.**

**This one is based off of the Landon Pigg song "falling in love at a coffee shop."  
If you have already read it.**

**  
You might want to re-read it.**

**I did a lot of work on it.  
Sort of has a slightly different plot. Thanks a bunch.  
Hannah. **

____________________________________________________________________________________________

I think that possibly, maybe, I'm falling for you.

Yes, there's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you.

When I first walked into that coffee shop, I was tired and cold.

You came up to me, your green eyes were warm, your dark brown hair pulled up in a messy knot on the back of your head.

You were sweaty and hot. You had powdered sugar on your black tee-shirt.

"Hey. Sie suchen kalt, will etwas Warmes zu trinken?" You had asked in a very weak accent. I wondered what you were doing in a big city like Berlin.  
You obviously were far away from home.

"Just a black coffee please." I had said in English,

"Okay, coming right up." You said with an amused smile. You always seemed to be amused with something.

You had glanced back up at me from the counter.

When I caught you looking you looked away and started talking to a redhead next to you.

I started coming in here more often.

When we were done recording for the day I would come in here to be alone.

I would sit at my table, with my lyrics book in my hand and drinking my coffee.

I watched silently as you and your friend, the red haired one with the sweet face and snub nose, laugh and talk.

Some times I would even, mistakenly of course, hear you sing my songs under your breath.

You like James Taylor's Something In The Way She Moves the best. I hear you singing it all the time.  
You also like Landon Pigs Falling In Love In A Coffee Shop.  
The irony in it always makes me laugh, I wonder if you ever caught that.

I love it how you never betray that you know me as Bill Kaulitz.

That I am just Bill to you.

You even came to sit with me.

We laughed and talked.

You are so bright.

So caring, just a tad random.

You say what you want to say when you want to say it.  
But you are never mean with your words when you should be kind.

I look into you eyes and see you thinking,

I've seen the paths that your eyes wander down, I want to come too.

I saw you when it's not busy. You were typing on your little laptop.

Once, I asked you what you were writing, you blushed like it was some terrible thing, you said you were writing romance fictions, and that you know that there are much more serious things that you could be writing, but having that hopeless, falling feeling in the pit of your stomach, heart fluttering, palms sweating love, was just more fun to write.

At that moment I thought,_ I think that possibly maybe I'm falling for you.  
No one understands me quite like you do, through all of the shadowy corners of me.  
_  
I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop I love so much, All of the while I never knew…

The guys tease me, Tom wonders what I love about it so much, although he is too busy with the redhead to notice.

Deep down inside I guess I have always known it was you.

One night, you always worked night, your vampiric (if there is even such a word as that.) sleeping patterns allowing nothing less then a night shift, you dropped a coffee cup.  
It smashed on the floor and skitted in all directions, glass everywhere. (You had exclaimed to me how bad a day you had had the moment I walked into the shop earlier, I guess you we're right.)

The mean blond that also worked there, she laughed, outright and in your face.

I could tell you were about to burst into tears as she swept up the shards.

But when you saw me looking at you.

You closed your eyes, stopped yourself from crying and walked up to me with a smile as I had started toward the door in all hopes of going home to bed, but I did feel a slight tug to stay with you.

You smiled; you smiled that same warm smile that always graced your lips when I was around.  
Like I deserved the smile more then you needed it.

And at that moment, I thought  
_I think that possibly…..Maybe… I'm falling for you. _

_Yes, there's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you._

So out of my mouth popped the question I was to afraid to ask before.

It came out in a rush, But you, being you, who could understand anyone while talking, even if they were in the middle of a rather large yawn (Tom had once done that, said something while yawning, all of us said "What did you say?" you laughed and said "Coffee would be great, can you add extra sugar?" Tom nodded, we all stared at you in amazement, you said that you got it from your deaf sister who often didn't make any sense, do you recall that?)

"Do you want to go see a movie or something?" Inside my heart was beating frantically.  
I had no clue what had made me ask that, okay, maybe it was the fact that I was madly infatuated with you, if not in love.

_Maybe it's that possible…..Maybe… I've fallen for you. _

Silence fell between us as your redheaded friend, Emily, Stopped wiping the table to pay close attention to what you would say.

"Sure! I'd love to!" you laughed, giddily.

The redhead breathed a sigh of relief for which I saw out of the corner of my eye, you flip her the bird behind your back.  
The blond looked upset and jealous.

I always found your relationship with Emily amusing, you're like a pair of twins that can't get high enough on life, you were even worse back then.

We talked for a few more moments before I left.

I smiled and walked to the door, but in the reflection I saw you pull you fists back to your chest and whisper "YES!"

It made me laugh once I was in my car.

…...................

The next night, I picked you up at the coffee shop after work.

You were wearing a pretty black dress.

Your hair was down and you had too much black eyeliner on.

You were perfection.

We drove to the movie theater in silence.

In the movie, after so much strife and work to get to get to the one women he loved so much, the man was killed in a car accident. I looked over at you, you felt for the girl in the film.

You reached over and grabbed my hand.

Your Bony, calloused fingers gripping my hand.

I've seen the waters that make your eyes shine; now I'm shining too. I thought.

Because, Oh, because I'd fallen quite hard over you.

If I didn't know you I'd rather not know. If I couldn't have you I'd rather be alone.

I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop I loved so much. All of the while I never knew. All of the while, All of the while it was you, you.

My sweet little thing, and now, you are all mine.

Happy birthday baby, you did a fantastic job.

Never a stronger woman in the whole world.

Now, I've got two girls to love.

To you, I'll always be true.

Your husband.  
Bill.


End file.
